


被关进不喝下药水就出不去的房间

by Suberr



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: “被关进不OO就出不去的房间”第二弹。这次是“一定会变得讨厌对方”的药水……？
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Asahi Nayuta
Kudos: 1





	被关进不喝下药水就出不去的房间

**Author's Note:**

> cp：结那由
> 
> 其实早已爬墙爬得乐不思蜀，但是还有一些收尾的想法想写。  
> 最近风靡（？）网络的房间系列。  
> 以前也写过一个。算是一种在极端情境下观察cp反应的题材。

已经是第二次被关进这种古怪的房间，对象同样是那由多。有了上次的经验，结人明白抱怨喜欢恶作剧的神明也无济于事，还不如早早完成对方的要求，早点出去。

只见高至腰侧的四脚圆桌中间放着一个玻璃瓶，里面盛着仿若纯净水般的无色透明液体。瓶子下压着一张纸条，写道，“不喝下药水就出不去，喝下之后就会变得非常讨厌对方。”

本以为那由多会毫不犹豫地抢过玻璃瓶，他却靠墙站着一动不动。结人疑惑地问，“你不喝吗？”

“谁会喝那种看上去就可疑的东西啊。”

“我想并没有生命危险。”结人拿起玻璃瓶晃了晃，液体在瓶壁画了一个圈，又顺畅地滑下去，就像真正的白开水一样。

“喝了之后就会变得非常讨厌你。”结人重复了一遍纸条上的说明。这可是个很有诱惑力的提议，对彼此都毫无损失，完完全全有利无害。结人很清楚那由多并不在意任何人对他的态度，他只是心无旁骛径自向前走罢了。

虽然很受伤，结人并不讨厌这样的那由多。或许只有这样的性格才能催生出那由多的音乐，而世上同样有需要那由多音乐的人，比如贤汰和礼音。但这愈发显得自己更加凄惨。

“那由多，我想变得‘讨厌你’。”

“随便你，要喝就快点。”那由多面无表情地说。

结人打开盖子，冰凉的液体流过舌面、喉咙，沿着食道向下——

“我以为你不会再出现了，”那由多说，“但是又看到你弹吉他，我很生气，也有点安心了。”

“我是绝对不会道歉的，因为你不是那种程度的吉他手。”

话语飘进胃中，像石头一样沉甸甸的。

门打开了，那由多依然第一个迈出去。

果然是假的药水嘛。结人想。他并没有变得“更讨厌”他。

fin


End file.
